1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED (Light Emitting Diode) means and more particularly to a flexible rod light device containing a string of LED lamps and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A process of manufacturing a conventional flexible rod light is shown in FIG. 7. First, solder a terminal 2a of a LED lamp 2 to one end of a conductor section 3. Next, pull the conductor section 3 to pass a side of the LED lamp 2. Then, solder a terminal 2b of a second LED lamp 2 to the other end of the conductor section 3. Then, repeat above three processes to form a string of LED lamps. Next, put a continuous sleeve 1 around the string of LED lamps. Then, wrapping the sleeve 1 with a plastic material (not shown) by extrusion to form a jacket. As a result, the flexible rod light is formed.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, there is no support means between any two adjacent LED lamps 2 with the conductor section 3 bent therebetween. Further, the LED lamps 2 and the conductor sections 3 tend to be stuck within the sleeve 1 during the manufacturing process. This is particularly true when the sleeve 1 has a length longer than a predetermined one, resulting in an interrupt of the manufacturing process. In a less serious case, a distance between two adjacent LED lamps 2 may be different from that of another two adjacent LED lamps 2. And in turn, the already bent conductor section 3 is further bent or extended. As an end, a desired configuration of equal spaced apart LED lamps 2 is not obtainable. Consequently, a uniform light emitted from the light device is made impossible. Furthermore, an excessive pulling of one LED lamp 2 from an adjacent LED lamp 2 may break the conductor section 3, thus disconnecting the electrical connection of the light device. Also, LED lamps 2 tend to displace slightly in the sleeve 1, i.e., not reliably secured. As such, light emitted from a displaced LED lamp 2 may not concentrate in a direction parallel to, for example, X-Z plane, i.e., being oblique relative to the X-Z plane.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved flexible rod light and manufacturing method thereof in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible rod light device wherein light emitted from LED lamps can concentrate in a direction perpendicular to the top surface thereof to thereby increase illumination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible rod light device wherein a string of LED lamps enhances flexibility of the conductor section when used.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a flexible rod light device wherein the components of LED lamps and resistors are protected from damage.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a flexible rod light device wherein the LED lamps are readily fastened and installed when assembling, and each of lamps has a same orientation.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a flexible rod light device wherein a string of LED lamps and resistors is easily installed due to flat top and bottom surface of jacket.
In one aspect of the present invention to provide a flexible rod light device, comprising a substantially H-shaped inner layer formed of a flexible elongate transparent or half-transparent plastic material and comprising lengthwise top and bottom grooves and a plurality of equally spaced apart dents on the top groove; a string of LED lamps comprising a plurality of series connected units each including a LED lamp, two substantially 90 degrees bent conductor sections with the LED lamp received in a substantially U section of the conductor sections and electrically connected thereto by connecting terminals of the LED lamp to one ends of adjacent conductor sections, and a resistor interconnecting the other end of the conductor section and the other end of the conductor section of an adjacent unit wherein straight portions of the conductor sections and the LED lamp of each unit are rested on the dent and two wing portions of the conductor sections are rested on the top groove; a pair of main wires parallel disposed in the inner layer proximate sides wherein front most and rearmost conductor sections are rested on the main wires in front and rear sides of the inner layer respectively; and a jacket, formed of the same material as the inner layer, wrapped up the inner layer and the string of LED lamps. By utilizing this, a number of advantages are obtained. For example, the LED lamps are fastened and have the same orientation. Enhanced flexibility of the conductor sections on, for example, X-Y plane to withstand a pulling of the light. Protection resistors against damage. Easy installation is effected due to the flat top and bottom surfaces of the jacket.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a flexible rod light device comprising the steps of (a) wrapping a parallel pair of main wires in a substantially H-shaped inner layer formed of a flexible elongate plastic material proximate sides by molding; (b) soldering one end of a resistor to the other end of one conductor section and the other end hereof to the other end of another adjacent conductor section and soldering terminals of a LED lamp to one ends of the adjacent conductor sections for a unit including the LED lamp, two conductor sections, and the resistor; (c) continuing step (b) to form a string of LED lamps including a plurality of units; (d) bending the conductor sections of each unit and inserting straight portions of the conductor sections and the LED lamp of each unit into one of a plurality of dents on a top of the inner layer with two wing portions of the conductor sections rested on a top groove of the inner layer; (e) disposing front most and rearmost conductor sections on the main wire in front and rear sides of the inner layer respectively; and (f) wrapping up the inner layer and the string of LED lamps by the same material as the inner layer by extruding to form a jacket.